


Death And Your Friends

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Naru Osaka receives some disturbing visions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death And Your Friends

I am standing in the middle of a beautiful castle that’s filled with gold and sapphire, and it seems to be sitting on a lifeless foreign planet. 

 

_ I’ll tell Umino about this dream; he can make it into some sort of cool story….  _

 

“I have been awaiting you.” a golden-haired woman in a long gown says, as she materializes out of nowhere. 

 

“What do you wish of me?” 

 

_ Why would I say that?  _

 

_ I normally can’t talk in dreams, so that’s odd, but why do I feel like some invisible force is commanding me to walk towards her and…. revere her…  _

 

“I have commanded you to kill the most powerful woman alive.” she says, and I should be honored to be given such an immense task, yet why I am reveling in being ordered to commit murder?! 

 

_ This is just some weird nightmare, right?! I wouldn’t kill anyone or bow to a madwoman!  _

 

“I am honored, Mistress.” someone says, and that’s definitely not me, even though the words are falling out of my mouth like raindrops and I’m involuntarily kneeling in front of her…. 

 

_ I’ll wake up tomorrow, tell Umino and Usagi this really weird story, and then everything will be normal and I will never see this woman again!  _

 

“Kill Sailor Moon.” she commands, as my eyes fly open at the sound of my alarm. 

 

* * *

 

_ I…. that was not real. Everything that happened last night was a demented dream which Umino is going to turn into a story and Usagi is going to comfort me about.  _

 

_ She clearly has something to do with Sailor Moon, and even styles her hair after her. Why would I think about killing someone Usagi idolizes?  _

 

“Naru, are you okay?” she asks as she catches up to me on our walk to school. 

 

“I… had a really weird dream. Where are Ami and Makoto?” I ask, in an attempt to stop thinking about my horrifying nightmare. 

 

“They came with me, but I saw you and you looked like you were going to faint, so I wanted to make sure that you were okay.” 

 

“If I collapse in class, you can take me to the nurse.” I answer, and she laughs. 

 

_ Also, Usagi, I had a lifelike nightmare about being forced to kill Sailor Moon. Please… I know we’re not as close as we used to be, but… help me?  _

 

_ Even if I ever end up being forced to kill your friend, please stop me from following through….  _

 

I let the unsaid words hang in the air as I sit next to her in class, and begin to take notes. 

 

* * *

 

_ I didn’t collapse in class today and I didn’t think about the dream once, so that’s good. _

 

I’m sitting behind the counter at OSA-P and doing my homework, when the lights suddenly go out. 

 

_ We’re not experiencing electrical failure, are we?  _

 

“Don’t you remember the last time this happened?” a voice asks, and everyone in the store is lying on the floor and I need to help them, yet utopia shall grow from their deaths…. 

 

_ Why would I be thinking so callously about other people?! Nothing good comes from a loss of life!  _

 

“When Sailor Moon first appeared.” my voice says, as the woman from my dream grabs my wrists and bestows upon me a pair of bracelets that’ll grant me nearly-unlimited power. 

 

_ I will not be chained to you! I will fight you off, and….  _

 

“The harbinger of chaos brings death and destruction wherever she goes. The only way for the world to be safe is for her to be eliminated, and you shall rise in her place, Sailor Silver Rabbit.” 

 

“That’s-” I begin, for that’s not true and Sailor Moon is the reason why those robots didn’t kill me and my mom and everyone in Tokyo, but I can’t say anything and there’s someone…. choking…. me… 

 

_ She didn’t… I have no way to voice my dissent against her, if she took my ability to say certain things…  _

 

“I have the power to make you kill your family. Don’t make me force you, Sailor Silver Rabbit.” 

I’m back in OSA-P, and everyone’s awake and the lights are on, so therefore it was all just a dream. Except there is blood in my mouth and I’m wearing a pair of heavy chainlike bracelets, so it was somehow real…. 

 

_ I need to see Usagi, and tell her the truth. I can’t hide something this serious from her.  _

 

* * *

 

I arrive at Usagi’s house looking like a mess and with questions rolling through my mind. 

 

_ Who is Sailor Moon?! Are you Sailor Moon?! How do you know Sailor Moon?! Can you tell Sailor Moon that she is in danger of being killed by a woman who uses people as her pawns, and that I am- _

 

“Naru, where’d you get the bracelets?” she asks, and how can she be concerned about bracelets when I could kill either my own parents or her idol in the next few days?! 

 

“I need to tell you something serious.” 

 

“What is it, Naru? I know I haven’t really hung out with you lately, but I’ll do everything I can to support you.” 

 

_ I think I’m being brainwashed into killing Sailor Moon, and the same person’s holding my family hostage. Please, help me….  _

 

“Who is-” I begin, before more blood fills my mouth and the world goes completely black. 

 

“Naru, do you need medical attention? I’ll take you to the hospital right now…” 

 

“Silver Crystal Power, Make Up!”

 

_ Why am I speaking right now?! Why would I even say such a ridiculous string of words?  _

 

_ How can I express my point to Usagi when I can’t even speak or see her?! I guess I could mime, but I’m going to look like I’m having a seizure or something and she’ll still be calling the hospital…  _

 

* * *

 

I open my eyes to the golden-haired woman standing over me, her eyes filled with malice. 

 

“What did you do to me?!” I exclaim, and there is a part of me that is amazed that I can speak without more blood emerging in my mouth. 

 

“I have given you power many would dream of, Sailor Silver Rabbit.” 

 

“I never wanted any sort of power!” 

 

_ You can speak freely now. That is good, for- _

 

“...right now, the police are investigating a murder and searching for a killer they’ll never find.” she calmly says, as my veins turn to ice. 

 

_ It’s Sailor Moon, isn’t it?  _

 

_ Somehow, while I was blacking out, my brain was hijacked….  _

 

The woman fades away, leaving me alone in the middle of the road. In front of me lies a blonde girl wearing a sailor uniform who’s bleeding out, and on her chest is a compact containing a diamond-like crystal…. 

 

_ I’ve seen that crystal before, it’s the one… Usagi… wears…  _

 

_ So that means this is her...  _

 

Involuntarily, my body walks forwards and removes her necklace from her body, and all I want to do is scream. 

 


End file.
